There's 100 percent chance that you will be mine!
by DarkDei.DD
Summary: L x Light Light feel strange feeling with L ,he cares L ,He worries about L ,Maybe he loves L. These feeling make Light couldn't kill L. What will Light choose ,L or Kira's World.
1. Chapter 1: mind changes

Light is sitting beside to L in front of a large computer screen.

"Light-Kun?" L finally spoke out

"what?" Light answered. His voice doesn't sounded so happy.

"Can you move a little bit closer to me? The chain is annoying." L asked

"...You can just remove the chain." Light answered back.

"No ,I can't. Because-/Because Light-Kun is the main suspect of Kira case."Light immated L."Yes ,I knew that already. You say that for hundred times now" Light seem annoyed.

"That's good to know. Light-Kun ,Can we go to the kitchen again?"L asked.

"what?! You just ate the whole strawberry cheesecake!" Light shouted.

"I know ,Light-Kun. I'm the one who ate it . But you know ,you've been chained to me since last two weeks ,you might be aware about my eating habit already." L said

"I'm already aware of you BAD habits ,L" Light said

"what is it? Light-Kun?" l asked back

"You sitting in a weird way , You don't sleep like others do and most of all, you eat too much sugar!" Light said in a serious voice.

"First ,If I sit normally-/Yes ,yes. Your power of deduction will fall by a factor of 40%."

"Light-Kun ,please allow me to finish my talking before you start to talk." L said. Light began to cross him arms "Ok. You can continue your talking now."

"thanks ,so you already know about my sitting-/Yes! I already know why you have to do all of those bad habits!"Light shouted.

"So why do you still questioning me? Light-Kun?" L asked

light seemed mad. "BECAUSE IM WORRY ABOUT YOU ,YOU FREAK!" Light shouted.

L's eyes winded in shock. "because Light-Kun worried about me!?"

Light blush, refuse to make eye contact with L. _I don't even realize I said that._

"...I feel the same way. Light-Kun."L grab Light's chin, force Light to make eye contact with him. But before L could do anything.

"ahem..." ,one of the Kira investigation team, stopped him.

"...I'm sorry about this. " L quickly push Light away. "Let's continue our works ,Light-Kun"

"Don't you want more cakes?"Light asked

"No ,because Light-Kun doesn't want me to."L answered.

"oh ,ok"Light said and looked back at his computer.

"well ,L" said "I don't blame you if you have THAT kind of relationship with Light...but Don't you hate Kira? You said you hate Kira."

_L hated Kira. Well, if I were L ,I would hated Kira too. But that still hurt. Why? _

L noticed the pain expression on lights face.

"Light-Kun, Are you okay?"L asked immediately.

"I..I think so. Let's continue our work.."Light smile ,but still, he seemed sad.

"I can continue my work on laptop if Light-Kun have to rest."L offered.

"well...I don't want to disturb you."Light said.

"No. It's okay. Let's go upstairs."L pull the chain.

They go in to the elevator and reach second floor.

"Now Light-Kun, There's only two of us." L said

"and?"Light asked

"Why do you have pain expression on your face when said that I hated Kira?"L asked back

"...that's why you bring me up here?"Light said angrily.

"it's one of the reasons, so yes."L answered.

"You didn't even care if I sick or not"Light gazed at L.

"I do care, Light-Kun. But I know you are Kira"L said calmly.

"I will say it for the thousand time. IM NOT KIRA!"Light shouted and walk into the room while L still stand in front off the room.

"...well If you not Kira, Why you feel hurt when you know I hate Kira?"L said with serious voice.

"..."Light keep silence ,He almost cry when he heard that.

"I said I hated Kira's Justice. But even you were Kira ,I still love and care you. Light-Kun" L said and hugged light from the back.

"...I will sleep now."Light quickly walk to the bed.

L tilt his head as he was thinking. "You're blushing ,Light-Kun"

"No,I don't! Continue your work already!"Light shouted and his face turn red even more.

"okay okay,Just remember I don't hated you ,Light-Kun"L said and sit the Laptop on the table beside the bed.

"Good night" L said as Light drifted off to sleep.

…

There's first episode! Hope you enjoy it! The last fanfic {Deidara's Chocolate} it suppose to say [Review is {Poop} um..no wrong one..Review is {heart}. The emoji doesn't work. :P

So hope you enjoy. Review is Very thankful!

**_DD._**


	2. Chapter 2: Needs

Light opened his eyes and find no one in the room. Light gazed at the clock beside his bed.

_It's already 9 a.m. L probably eating breakfast by now. _Light quickly sit up.

_Why Do I have to cares about L anyway? _Then Light remembered about what happened yesterday.

_'Can you move a little bit closer to me?'_

_'BECUASE I WORRY ABOUT YOU ,YOU FREAK!'_

_'...I feel the same way. Light-Kun'_

_'No ,because Light-Kun doesn't want me to.'_

_'But even you were Kira ,I still love and care you. Light-Kun'_

Light shocked his head ,then he noticed he's blushing. _Why do I blush when I think about L?_

Light shocked his head once again. _No matter what , L is Kira's enemy. B...but does it mean that L is MY enemy too? Do I really NEED to kill L? Can I make the perfect world without killing him? _

_No ,Definitely can't. L said himself that he hated Kira's justice. He hated Kira. He hated ME._

_I NEED to kill L for my perfect world ,I NEED to._

_'Just remember I don't hated you ,Light-Kun' _ Light hit his head a few time.

_How am I suppose to make a decision for this case._..I...I care about L ,But it doesn't mean I love him ,right?

_What do I need more? Perfect world or L? _Light begin to let out a serious face.

"Morning ,Light-Kun. What have you been up to? Look how stressful you are."L greeted as he walk in the room with a piece of strawberry cake. He set the cake on the table beside the bed and grab Light's chin once again ,but this time he move closer to Light.

"W...what are you-"L then silence Light with his kiss.

_L ,I definitely wants L more than the perfect world. _Light think while he kissing L back.

L finally broke the kiss ,with surprised expression on his face. Then ,He smirks. "You kiss me back."

Light snapped out of his thought. _I enjoyed L's Kiss!_

"You enjoying yourself ,Light-Kun" L smirk.

"N..No ,I didn't"Light sounded frightened.

"Are you okay? You didn't lied well this time. Light-Kun."L grab the cake and passed it to Light. "Have some"

"...What do you mean by I didn't lied well?"Light asked.

"You a great liar after all ,Light-Kun"L explained "You always said 'Im not Kira!'" L imitated light.

"..."Light keep silence. _Why L always been correct?_

"Light-Kun?"L said.

"wha-" L put a spoonful of cake into Light's mouth.

"L!"Light shouted with his mouth full of cake.

"It's will make you feel better. Light-Kun"L said.

_the only thing that will make me feel better ,it's neither You or perfect world._

"...If you finally confess that you're Kira ,We can be like this everyday. Light-Kun"L offered

"I..." Light was going to say , It's an interesting offer! _No, it's just one of L's plan._

_Even if I want to stop ,I can't. If I confess now ,everyone will hates me , My Dad , My mom , sayu , Watari and the most important..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_L..._

_…_

Sooooooo.. That's the second one guys! I think this fanfiction won't be so long. But I will come up with a new story neither Naruto or Death note ,I want to try tokyo ghoul too! This chapter is kind of short. Well, in my country right now is very late. Anyway ,Hope you enjoy! Review is very thankful!

_**DD.**_


	3. Chapter 3: realizing

At the apartment

_Why Misa's Light doesn't answer Misa's phone call?_ Misa seems worried.

_Misa's Light said he will bring L to Misa today ,So Misa can kill L._

_Maybe Misa can message to Misa's Light._

Is Misa's Light okay? **Sent From Amane Misa.**

What about our plan? **Sent From Amane Misa**.

_Hope Misa's Light will read it soon._

A meanwhile

L continue to put a whole bunch of cake into Light mouth ,The cream is all over Light's face.

"L, Can you pass me some tissue?"Light asked

"I will clean your face for you ,Light-Kun" L begin to lick cream on Light's face.

"H..Hey! Stop it!"Light shouted.

"..." L doesn't answered ,instead he continue to lick the cream on Light's face.

"L...L! Stop this already!"Light shouted

"calm down ,Light-Kun"L licked the last bit of cream on Light's face. "All done."

"L...Y..you freak!" Before Light continue ,he noticed his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_That might be Misa._

"I...I will go take shower."Light quickly grab the towel and run into the bathroom.

"Okay ,I will wait out here."L shouted. Light turn the water on to make it sounded like he's taking shower. Light pull his phone out of his pocket.

Is Misa's Light okay? **Sent from Amane Misa.**

What about our plan? **Sent from Amane Misa.**

_Shit! I forgot the plan today!_ Light thought._ B...But I..I can't kill L. I can't stop being Kira neither ,What the hell am I suppose to do?_

Light quickly type in his phone.

Misa...I can't kill L right now. **Sent from Yagami Light.**

Why? Is Misa's Light ok? **Sent from Amane Misa.**

I'm ok. But...I..I think I don't want to kill L. **Sent from Yagami Light**

Why? Sent from Amane Misa.

_I can't tell her that I...care L._ Light didn't answer Misa.

Hey! Misa's Light is god! Misa's Light is god of this perfect world! We HAVE to kill L! **Sent from Amane Misa.**

Calm down ,Misa. Do you think that maybe our kind of justice ,our kind of perfect world is wrong? **Sent from Yagami Light**

Misa didn't answer.

_Why Misa's Light is talking like this? Is it because of L? Definitely! Even Misa's Light doesn't want to ,Misa will kill L! _

Misa thought while she put down her phone. Then ,she smirks. _I will bring MY Light back from you ,Pervert!_ Misa pick up the Death Note and put it in her pocket. Then she leave the apartment.

While Light was in the bathroom. L looking at the screen that show the camera that monitoring Light's movement.

_He really chatting with Misa. The plan is definitely about killing me._ L zoom at Light's phone ,then his eyes wind in shock.

'Misa...I can't kill L right now.'

'I..I think I don't want to kill L'

And the most surprising one 'Do you think that maybe our kind of justice ,our kind of perfect world is wrong?'

L smirks. _You finally realizing it ,Light-Kun. _

15 minutes later

Light walk out from the bathroom ,L gazed at Light in shocked. He try his best to keep his face emotionless.

_...Light-Kun's skin is really white...and his body is really... What am I thinking!?_

"Excuse me...why are you starring at me like that?!"Light said.

"Nothing really ,Light-Kun"L snapped out of his thought and continue his work.

"...Do you have any shirt and pants left?"Light asked "My clothes has ran out."

"Yes ,Straight in the closet. Light-Kun."L said while he trying to look at Light without he noticing it.

"Thanks."Light said before he pull out L's shirt and pants. "Its exactly the same as yours."

"Yes ,I don't like to wear fit clothes."L explain "it's uncomfortable"

"It's look exactly like a dress when it's on me!"Light shouted.

"I agreed with that."L said while he trying not to laugh "Here ,use these"He toss a box of rubber band to Light.

"Thanks."Light begin to pin down his long cloth.

"let's go to work."L said and put the handcuff on Light.

They walk together to the work room ,When they entered the room ,Everyone stared at them with surprised expression.

"L! Light! Are you..."Matsuda shouted "Are you guys really going for couples look?!"

"What!? Hell ,No!"Light shouted back.

"Light-Kun ,calm down-/My clothes has ran out ,Is that clear enough?"Light interrupted L.

"Oh ,S..sorry"Matsuda said "I will continue my work"

Light and L then headed to kitchen to get L's sweets.

In the Meanwhile ,at the work room.

The door slammed open ,with Misa standing in front of it.

"Where is Misa's Light?!"Misa shouted.

_Shit! I have to keep L away from Misa!_

….

Sooooo ,there you go! Chapter 3! Misa is acting like a child. Lol. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Review is very thankful!

_**DD.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

"eh...L?"Light said

"yes?"L answered while he opening the refrigerator.

"Can you...stay in here for a little while?"Light asked.

L smirked. He already know that Light is trying to protect him from Misa. "Why?" L asked.

"Because...eh..I..I need to go talk with Matsuda. I will be back soon."Light lied.

"Okay."L continued to find some sweets from the refrigerator.

"Make sure you don't go out ,or I will KILL you."Light said before he closed the kitchen door.

"Misa ,why are you here?"Light asked.

"Light! Misa is so happy to see you!"Misa hug Light before she move her face closer to Light's ear. She asked with serious voice."Where is L?"

"Why would you want to know?"Light asked before he lied. "L is not here. He went to England to solve out another case"

Kira Investigation team seemed to understand what Light is trying to do ,except Matsuda, Who seemed confused.

"Is that true?"Misa tured to face Kira Invertigation team. Matsuda open his mouth. "N-/Yes, L is solving another case at England. Why would Light lied to you?" interrupted Matsuda. Matsuda seemed more confused. "Keep quiet ,Matsuda." Whispered.

"Oh ,Misa will come here again. Good bye."Misa turn her face back to Light and whispered."Misa will take Misa's Light back from L." Misa opened the door. "See you guys later!" Misa walked out and closed the door.

_Thank god she didn't find L._ Light thought and walk into the kitchen happily.

"Let's go back to work ,shall we?"Light happily offered.

"Yes, but what are you so happy about? Light-Kun?"L asked while he carry the cookie jar with a cake plate on top with right hand and the ice-cream bowl with left hand. Light paused. _What am I so happy about? I saved L? Is that the reason? _

L noticed that Light gazed down at the floor, his face looked serious.

"Never mind. Light-Kun, Let's go back to work."L grabbed Light's hand immediately and drag Light into the work room, where they both see arguing with Matsuda. L gazed at Light who seemed worried. Light whispered. "I will tell you in the evening." L smiled back.

"Let's go back to work now."L said quietly.

It is 3 a.m. in the afternoon. L gazed at Light who seemed to feel not very well again. "are you okay? Light-Kun."L asked.

"Y..Yes, I hope so."Light answered.

"Light-Kun seemed not very well. Do he want me to take him upstairs?"L asked.

"...Yes, thankyou."Light spoke quietly before he stand up and pull the chain. Light walked slowly toward the elevator.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to...help you?"L asked. _He look like he will pass out._

"..."Light didn't answered. He passed out.

"Light-Kun!'L quickly run and grabbed Light before he fell down.

"I will carry Light-Kun upstair."L said and quickly go in the elevator. "Don't worry. I will take care about him."L said before the elevator door closed.

_"w...where am I?"Light spoke to himself. Then he saw a man with black pale hair ,wearing a loose white shirt and jeans. "Is that L?"_

_"L!" Light quickly shouted. L turned to face Light with smirks on his face._

_"What's up? Kira?"L greeted while walking toward Light. He has a knife in his hand._

_"What? You never call me like that..."Light seemed confused._

_"When will you realized? YOU are KIra. No one likes Kira. Even me."L raised the hand, the one that holding the knife._

_"Wait ,L. L, please..."Light doesn't know what to say._

_"Die. Kira."L stabbed Light in the chest._

"L!"Light shouted.

_Thank god that was a nightmare. _Light thought.

"Light-Kun?"L called with a smirk on his face.

_Did he hear me shouted? _Light seemed confused.

"..."L smirks "Ready to tell me about your dream right?"


	5. Chapter 5: I always beside you

_Oh shit! He really do hear it! How can I tell him?!_

"W-what dream?" _Just act like nothing happen...calm down, Light. You can do it!_

"You didn't lied well this time, Is there something Light-kun want to tell me?" L asked.

"Nothing really...I just have a bad dream." Light pant heavily.

"..."L didn't answered. _Maybe it's not the time to ask._ "Are you okay? Light-Kun"

"Eh...Well...-!"Light shut his mouth suddenly when L pull his body in to L's warm embrace.

"Everything will be okay ,Light-kun. I'm always right here beside you." L said calmly.

"..." The hot feeling shoot up Light's face. _Idiot! Don't say something like that so easily!_

L's warm hand slowly touch Light's red face. "Light-kun? Are you blushing?"

"-/-"Light turn away from L to hide his expression, but it's already too late.

L smiled, before he bend down and whisper to Light's ear.

"You're cute, Light-Kun...How can Kira be this cute?" L whisper to Light which destroy all of Light's feeling earlier.

_It will be better if you don't say the last sentence...Idiot L!_

"...I'm not Kira. For god sake! L! Can you stop talking about Kira for a moment?!"Light shout.

"Okay okay...Calm down. But Light-Kun is cute for sure." L laugh.

"Shut up!"Light's face turn red once again.

"Mind for some breakfast and a tennis game?" L asked happily.

"Do we have time for that?" Light asked while he trying to pull himself out of L's arm, but L happen to be pretty strong even he eats only sweet.

"Yes. The case is making a pretty far progress, so everyone agree for a little break." L explained.

"I see..."Light signed. "Okay...I will go with you"

"Great" L smiled once again.

"..."Light looked up to see L face. (still can't escape from L's embrace) "I still worried..."

"About what? You can tell me, Light-Kun" L asked

"...I can't tell you. But can you wear some sort of mask when we going out?" Light asked.

"..." _So Light-Kun worried if we will meet Misa...Is that so? That's mean you worried about me. Light-kun..._ L quickly analyze. "Okay. May I asked why Light-Kun won't wear mask?"

"I-I didn't said I won't...I will wear it too." Light quickly answered.

"So prepare yourself then. I will go and tell Watari." L lift Light up and put him down on the bed.

"Is 30 minutes enough for Light-Kun?" L asked

"15 minutes is more than enough" Light answered.

"Okay then. See you downstairs." L open the door. "So, can we call this a date?" L smirked

"No!"Light blush. "...well...Call it anyway you like. Idiots..."

"Okay...I will tell and Matsuda that we're going a date." L closed the door.

"No! Wait! Damn you..."Light smiled. "You're always like this. L..."

The mean time.

"Misa need to do something. Light have to be **MINE!**"

…

Sooo I'm back! Sorry that I gone for a long time/bow very low

I just watch One Piece and REALLY love it. XD.

So I just thinking about one piece fanfic- WAIT WAIT don't throw anything at me yet/dodge shoes.

I won't forgot this fanfic lol. So don't be mad at me. XD.

Thanks for reading and review! （＾ω＾）

**_DD._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

15 minutes later….

"I have to wear these loose shirt again…" Light mumbled.

"You don't like it?" L asked.

"Well…It's just…not normal." Light answered.

"Hey guys! Good luck with your...erm….Date!" Matsuda shout.

"Thank you. Matsuda-san." L smiled.

"W- Wait! It's not what you're thinking! You really tell him that?!" Light yelled.

"Yes. Why not?" L smirked. "Anyway, let's go. It's almost midday now…Oh. And about your

Shirt, I will buy a new one for you. So don't worry."

L suddenly grabbed Light's hand and towed Light to the door.

"What are you doing….!" Light shout once again.

"If we will be going on a date, then we should hold hands right?" L offered.

"Ah….Fine, do what you want." Light signed as if L was a little kid.

"So where do you want to go first?" L asked.

"I don't know. Up to you…" Light looked around the town and noticed a robber stealing a

Women's bag.

"Then I will call Watari now." L picked up the phone.

Light suddenly realized. _W-what am I doing…I suppose to be killing those thief right now…and _

_Also…L… _

L put his phone down. "Light-kun?" Light didn't answered so L turned to see what Light is

Focusing at.

_Could that possibly change Light-kun's mind now? It won't be great that way…_

"What would Light-Kun want for lunch?" L quickly draws Light's attention back to him.

"W-….Maybe some sweet will do." Light answered. "And you love sweet too, right?"

L smiled. "Light-Kun…You remember right? That time that I told you…"

"About what?" Light asked.

"That Light-kun is my first and only friend…" L spoke quietly.

"A-/I didn't lied that time." L turn to face Light.

"I know…" Light answered quietly too.

Before L could continue. Watari arrived with the car.

"I will asked it when we arrived at the shop."

.

.

.

They sit in the most quiet corner in the coffee shop that they first came together after every

Tennis match.

"What was you going to ask me?" Light asked as soon as they sat down.

"I said that you're my first and only friend…" L close his eyes. "But I think…you're not now"

Light suddenly feel pain in his chest. _W-What does he mean... And why does that hurt?_

"Don't you think, Light-Kun" L implied. "I personally think our relationship is way far from

'Friend' now" L giggled. "You look like you were going to cry there, Light-Kun."

"No, I'm not!" Light shout.

"Well…Do you think the same way with me?" L asked.

"W-….." Light looked down. "I-I…"

.

.

.

'Ne….Watari" L called.

"What is it? Ryuzaki" Watari asked.

"What is it like to love someone?" L spoke quietly.

"Love…Is something that can explain. Ryuzaki." Watari sighed.

"Then…How do you know that you love someone?" L Change the question.

"You will know it by yourself. You will feel something…special or something obvious about

That person." Watari said calmly.

"Oh…Thank you…" L said. "You know…Watari. Almost every time that the genius one don't

Understand love…" L spoke.

"Most people don't understand love…Ryuzaki." Watari replied. "But remember, when you're

Happy with someone, It is what most people call love…"

_Missed when you're away…_

_Feel worried when you're sick…_

_Feel really bad to suspect you…_

_And feel happy to have you besides me…_

_**It's always been you, Light-Kun.**_

Fin…. I wrote this exactly when I finish my homework and it's already night time –[]-

So….Enjoy reading!

**_DD._**


End file.
